edpfandomcom-20200214-history
AniMat's Top 10s (and more...)
AniMat's Top 10s (and more...) '''is a comedy, review-like, volg-style, show of a highest-raking list of any animated related list of any category created and hosted by Mat Brunet (aka AniMat). What AniMat does here, is that he does a list of anything that could be good, bad, or questioned to anyone,that features animated films, TV shows or films related to whatever category he's doing. He also does Top 5 Best and Worst animated films of which films came out in the year its been through. He started this when he did his Top 10 Disney Sidekicks, based from his Animation Lookback of Disney. After that, he started doing other Top 10s and Top 5s the whole year around, along with honorable mentions in all of them (except in Disney Sidekicks or the Best Animated sequels) Top 10s * Top 10 Disney Films (aka the older, more unfinished version of AniMat's second and episodic list of '''Top 10 Favorite Disney Animated '''Films from '''The History of Walt Disney Animation Studios - Animation Lookback) * Top 10 Disney Sidekicks * Top 10 Best Films from DreamWorks Animation (from The History of DreamWorks Animation - Ani'''mation Lookback) * My Top 10 Favorite Moments from Animation Lookback: Walt Disney Animation Studios * Top 10 Scariest Disney Moments * Top 10 Best Hanna-Barbera Franchises (from '''The History of Hanna -Barbera - Animation Lookback) * Top 10 Best Animated Sequels * Top 10 Best Don Bluth Movies (aka Ranking Don Bluth Films 'f'rom Worst to Best f'rom '''The History of Don Bluth '- '''Animation Lookback) * Top 10 Worst Films Based on a Cartoon *Top 10 Best Pixar Movies (from The History of Pixar Animation Studios - Animation Lookback) Top 10 Best Pixar Films (from T'''he History of Pixar Animation Studios - Animation Lookback) Top 10 OTHER Disney Villains * AniMat's Top 10 Favorite Disney Animated Films * Top 10 Favorite Stop-Motion Animated Films (from '''Animation Lookback: The Best of Stop-Motion) * Top 10 CONTROVERSIAL Cartoons * Top 10 Best Studio Ghibli Films (from The History of Studio Ghibli - Animation Lookback) * Top 10 WORST Animated Sequels * Top 10 Documentaries on Animation * Top 10 BEST Episodes of The Muppet Show * Top 10 BEST Blu-rays ** BEST (Disney) Blu-rays * Top 10 WORST DVD / Blu-ray Covers * Top 10 Cartoon Network Shows (from The History of Cartoon Network - Animation Lookback) * Top 10 Underrated Animated Films * Top 10 Biggest Animated Box Office Bombs * Top 12 Best Garfield TV Specials * Top 5 Ralph Bakshi Films (from The History of Ralph Bakshi - Animation Lookback) * TBA * ???????????????????????? (possibly Top 10 Best & Worst Animated Films of the 2010'''s) * TBA (possibly '''Top 10 Overrated Animated Films in the early 2020s) Top 5s * Top 5 Best & Worst Animated Films of 2011 (this year had 12 animated films despite The Lion King 3D being the honorable mention because back in that time, AniMat thought it was too weird to make a list of top (insert number not in the 5 times tables 'here) best/worst aspects in any category) * Top 5 Best & Worst Animated Films of 2012 (that year had 11 major animated films and most of them were at least good, Hotel Transylvania, Continential Drift, The Lorax and even Brave are the only major 2012 animations that don't deserve to be defended unless they are cited as guilty pleasures) * Top 5 Best & Worst Animated Films of 2013 (that year had 11 major animated films, and a lot of them were mediocre at best, even Frozen and Cloudy 2, which might even be worse than your average 2013 animation) * Top 5 Best & Worst Animated Films of 2014 (this year had 12 major animated films) * Top 4 Best & Worst Animated Films of 2015 (Yep, this is a top 4 list because this year only had 9 major animated films) * Top 5 Best & Worst Animated Films of 2016 (that year had '''16 '''animated films, half of them including Kubo and the Two Strings and Zootopia rocked, a few of them like Norm of the North sucked so very hard) * Top 5 Best & Worst Animated Films of 2017 (that year had 14 animated films) * Top 5 Ralph Bakshi Films (the reason why it's not '''Top 10 Ralph Bak's'''hi Films '''is because Ralph Bakshi only made 09 feature films, which is just one step away from AniMat being able to make a list of ranking Bakshi films from worst to best) * Top 5 Ralph Bakshi Films (from '''The History of '''Ralph Bakshi - Animation Lookback) * Top 5 Best & Worst Animated Films of 2018 (this year had 11 major animated films) * Top 5 Richard Williams Films (including shorts) from '''Animation Lookback: The Thief and the Cobbler * Top 5 Best & Worst Animated Films of 2019 (this year will have at least 14 major animated films, like Wonder Park and Uglydolls on the worst list for being excruciatingly executed and How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World and Toy Story 4 on the best list for HOW MUCH OF A GREAT YEAR 2019 TURNED OUT TO BE FOR ANIMATED SEQUELS.) * Top 4 Best & Worst Animated Films of 2010 (PLEASE LET IT HAPPEN WHEN YOU ARE REQUESTED ON GMAIL. TO MAKE THAT VIDEO, MAT BRUNET!!!!) * Top 5 Best & Worst Animated Films of 2020 (who knows how many major animated films there will be in years past the 2010s) * Top 5 Best & Worst Animated Films of 2021 * Top 5 Best & Worst Animated Films of 2022 *Top 5 Best & Worst Animated Films of 2023 ('''NONE '''were announced yet) Category:Top 10s